MELODY
by Sarosa Huda
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia awalnya hanya gadis biasa yang sangat menyukai Ichigo, vokalis Band BLEACH. Gadis yang dalam pikirannya hanya belajar, bekerja, dan Ichigo. Hidupnya yang tenang di Singapura tanpa disadari akan berubah dengan peristiwa lain yang mengantarkannya ke kegelapan hidup- Melody Prolog: Batas antara fans dan cinta sukar dibedakan. Mind to RnR?


Melody

.

A Bleach fanfiction

By Park Hae Rin

2012

.

Kurosaki Ichigo

.

Kuchiki Rukia

.

Bleach belong to Tite Kubo

.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternative Universe), Some typo

.

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

Don't be a silent reader

.

.

.

Chapter 1 :

The beginning melody

.

.

.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kemana takdir akan membawa kita"

"Hoeeek"

"Hoeeek"

Terdengar suara muntahan dari kamar mandi seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan berambut panjang ini.

"ini ga mungkin. Ini pasti salah" katanya setengah berteriak

"INI GA MUNGKIN" teriaknya keras sambil membuang test pack dari tangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak lemas.

'dua garis', itu hasil yg terlihat pada strip testnya atau kata lain "positif"

* * *

Singapura, 1 May

Pagi yang cerah di iringi suara bising lalu lalang kendaraan di sudut ibukota Singapura ini nampaknya belum dapat membangunkan gadis berdarah Jepang ini.

"I do Ichigo I do Ichigo" teriaknya dalam tidur yang terlalu lama ini.

Naas posisi tidurnya saat ini sudah berada di ujung singgasana kasurnya.

"BraaaaaaK" badan si gadis ini pun jatuh dari kasur dan semua mimpinya usai sudah.

"Aduh. Kenapa sih bisa jatuh. Padahal sebentar lagi Ichigo mau menikahiku" teriaknya setengah mengumpat pada kasurnya tadi.

Dan saat matanya beralih ke jam wekernya pukul sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00. dan tandanya.

"Telaaaaaaaaaat" teriaknya sambil berlari menuju ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

10 menit pun berlalu, gadis ini sudah mengantikan piyama nya dengan jeans biru tua ditambah t-shirt hitam serta jaket abu-abu.

"Hanya 3 jam kan di kampus . ga akan ada yang sadar aku belum mandi" ujarnya sambil berkaca didepan cermin. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi dia langsung menuju ke kampusnya. Salah satu universitas terbaik di singapura.

Bisa dibilang dia salah satu mahasiswi paling beruntung. Dia memdapat beasiswa penuh atas prestasi yang diraihnya saat ini. Di Semester 6 ini dia berniat untuk lebih baik lagi.

3 jam sudah dia berada di kampus. Tampak dia banyak mencatat dan memperhatikan detail dari dosen yang mengajarnya.

"Kuchiki. Nilaimu akhir-akhir tetap bagus. Kau tingkatkan ya, sebentar lagi ujian. Semoga beasiswamu dapat dipergunakan sebaik-baiknya" ujar seorang dosen pada gadis yang bermarga Kuchiki tadi.

"Thank you" balasnya.

"Kalian harus tiru Kuchiki, dia hidup sendiri di Singapura ini tanpa sanak saudara dan tanpa kiriman bulanan dari orangtuanya dia masih dapat bertahan dengan baik, bahkan nilainya melebihi kalian" lanjut Sang dosen kepada mahasiswa lainnya.

"Yes Sir" jawab mereka bersamaan. Namun terdengar sedikit kalimat-kalimat yang menganggu dari para mahasiswi lain.

"Siapa tahu juga, aslinya busuk" ujar mahasiswi berbaju merah.

"Iya. Aku juga sering liat dia bolak-balik di hotel di tengah kota" balas mahasiswi lainnya.

"Mungkin sebenarnya cewek nakal tuh. Dia Yatim piatu juga kan, pasti menghalalkan segala cara untuk hidup di negeri ini" balas gadis berbaju merah lagi.

'sabar Rukia. kamu pasti kuat' batin Rukia yang mendengar cibiran dari para mahasisiwi lainnya. Cibiran dan hinaan sudah tak dianggap lagi olehnya.

Tiba-tiba

"Pak. Dari tadi ada bau yang tidak sedap. Apa kelas ini belum dibersihkan" ujar mahasisiwa lain yang sepertinya sangat sensitive akan hal-hal berbau kebersihan. Rukia yang mendengarnya agak sedikit gelisah. Dan kegelisahannya makin menjadi saat.

"Pak sepertinya bau abu ga enak itu dari meja Rukia deh" lanjut mahasiswa super bersih tadi. Dan Akhirnya…

* * *

"Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk" teriak seorang anak laki-laki sambil membersihkan meja restoran. "Ga usah keras-keras napa" ujar Rukia agar laki-laki ini diam.

"Rukia, kau juga bisa-bisanya gak mandi ke kampus" jawabnya.

"Aku kesiangan tahu" balas Rukia membela.

"Makanya pasang alarm yang bener jangan Cuma jadi pajangan" ujar laki-laki tadi.

"Udah Renji. Tapi gara-gara tadi malem aku nonton acara BLEACH extremordinary jadi kesiangan deh" balas Rukia.

"Kau mempermalukan orang Jepang saja" kata Renji.

"Lagipula, aku bagusnya juga BLEACH. Aku yang orang Jepang aja gak begitu suka sama mereka" lanjut Renji.

"Sebagai sesama orang Jepang, aku bilang mereka itu mempesona. Apalagi Ichigo" ujar Rukia.

"Yayayaya. BLEACH terus, Ichigo si rambut jeruk itu apa bagusnya sih?" tanya laki-laki bertato ini.

"Dia mempesona" ujar Rukia yang memang sudah tergila-gila dengan Band dengan genre Rock asal Jepang ini. Ya BLEACH memang menjadi salah satu icon Japan idol yang mulai meroket 3 tahunan ini, bisa dibilang mereka sekarang hampir mendekati _L'Arc_~en~_Ciel_. Band yang digawangi Ichigo sebagai Vocalist, Ulquiorra gitaris, Grimmjow di bass, Hitsugaya di bass, dan Uryuu di keyboard mungkin bisa membuat para gadis menjerit meneriakkan nama mereka.

* * *

"Terserah kau sajalah" ujar Renji.

"Oh ya Rukia kau sudah punya tiket BLEACHnight 2 tanggal 12 besok?" lanjut Renji

"Sudah dong. Aku kerja sambilan mati-matian demi itu" balas Rukia.

"Kau harus pikirkan kesehatanmu juga. Pagi kau ke kampus, sore di restoran ini, malamnya kamu part time jadi petugas kebersihan di hotel" balas Renji menerangkan.

"Iya baka . Aku pasti jaga kesehatan. Ayo lanjutkan kerja nanti kita dimarahi bos" jawab Rukia sambil mengacak-acak rambut Renji dan pergi meninggalkannya karena ada tamu yang baru datang. Terlihat semburat merah tampak menghiasi wajah Renji.

* * *

Sementara itu di Tokyo

"Hatchiiii" terdengar suara bersin dari jok tengah mobil van.

"Kurosaki kau baikbaik saja" tanya seorang laki-laki berkacamata padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok" jawabnya.

"Tenang. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi kita akan pergi ke Singapura. Jadi jangan kecewakan fans kita disana Ichigo" balas laki-laki lain kepadanya.

Malam ini langit singapura nampaknya masih bersahabat dengan dua insan yang berjalan menembus kegelapan malam untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Hari ini. Kau gak kerja di Hotel?" tanya Renji.

"Enggak hari ini aku libur kok. Kenapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Lebih baik kau berhenti saja dan akan kucarikan kerja yang lebh bagus" lanjut Renji

"Pekerjaanku kan bersih. Jadi buat apa aku harus pergi. Kau juga jangan terlalu memikirkanku, pikirkan nilaimu yang katanya kurang bagus itu" balas Rukia.

"Iya pekerjaanmu memang bersih. Tapi kau kan tahu anggapan orang tentang hotel itu tidak baik" ujar Renji.

"Terserah. Yang penting aku bekerja dengan baik dan bersih. Aku ga akan menjelek-jelekan nama keluarga Kuchiki. Ayah dan ibu pasti akan sedih kalau aku melakukan itu" balas Rukia.

"Baiklah. Mendiang paman dan bibi memang orang yang hebat bisa mendidikmu seperti ini. Tapi kalau ada masalah bilang padaku. Kita sudah seperti saudara" ujar Renji.

* * *

"Iya Kakak ku" balas Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oh ya Rukia, kau jangan mudah percaya dengan orang apalagi para laki-laki Sekarang banyak gadis yang sering dimanfaatkan" ujar .

"Iya. Kau tahu juga aku ga punya pacar" balas Rukia.

"Kalau Ichigo-kun juga ga bakal kayak gitu kali" lanjut Rukia.

"Artis itu penipu nomor satu. Lain di hati, lain di lidah, lain juga di ekspresi mereka" sanggahnya Renji .

Mengingat omongan Renji yang makin ngelantur. Akhirnya Rukia memutuskan

"Sudahlah aku mau tidur, pulang aja sana" jawabnya sambil setengah mengusir.

"Iya iya" jawab Renji sambil lalu.

Setelah Renji pergi. Rukia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku pulang" teriaknya. Ia tahu bahwa teriakannya juga tidak akan dibalas tapi tiap hari itu yang akan dilakukannya.

Sudah 5 tahun kebiasan ini dilakukan. Dan 5 tahun tanpa ada balasan. Di umurnya yang baru menginjak usia ke 21 tahun ini. Ia tergolong gadis yang kuat dapat bertahan di negara orang sendirian.

Setelah membersihkan diri, akhirnya dia mencoba tidur namun matanya tetap tak dapat terpejam. Dinyalakan winamp pada laptopnya dengan mode shuffle . lagu-lagu dari BLEACH pun mengalun merdu.

Sampai pada lagu Tokyo stories diputar, tak terasa air mata menetes di wajahnya. Sudah 8 tahun ia meninggalkan rumahnya itu dan berharap untuk kembali walau takkan ada yang menantinya.

Lambat laun matanya mulai terpejam ditengah alunan lagu penghantar tidurnya.

Mungkin dia tidak menyadari namun benang takdir akan membawanya ke peristiwa yang akan mengubah kehidupan nya. Menjauh dari kata tentram atau tenang.

Mendekatkan pada ketidakpastian dan kemunafikan hidup.

* * *

To. Be. Continue

.

.

.

ini baru prolog nya, minta ripiu ya minna-san. Fanfic ini modifikasi dari fanfic Pink Melody yang udah author post di fanfic screenplay :DD. Gomen kalau ada nama Korea yang ternyata belum keganti -_- V

MIND TO RNR?


End file.
